Caught Up
by Sasssieygirl
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a very sticky situation. Will her brilliant ideas get her out of this on. RR


**Caught Up**   
  
"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as he walked down from the boys dormitories.   
  
"No I haven't, I wonder were she is?"  
  
………………………………................................................................................................  
  
"Let me go!!" Hermione screamed while Malfoy's two goons Crabbe and Goyle were dragging her down towards the Slytherin common room.   
  
" Shut up Mudblood!" Malfoy barked at her.  
  
"Malfoy, you'll never get away with kidnapping me, Ron and Harry will come looking for me soon." She said smirking at him.  
  
"Yes I thought of that ," Malfoy motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. So I left a little not for them in your common room. They should have found it by now." Hermione's face turned red with fear and anger.  
  
"What did it say?" She said wanting to tear him limb from limb.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, it said that you were tired and that you went to bed early, I hear you do that often. Anyway those two imbeciles won't come, they'll think you're asleep." Crabbe and Goyle tossed Hermione on Malfoy's bed.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to have some fun," He flagged for Crabbe and Goyle to leave. "With you." he walked towards her slowly, she quickly jumped out of the bed and headed towards the door. Malfoy just as quickly pointed his wand at the door, and mumbled a spell. The door disappeared before she could get there. Hermione became very panicky and began to search her robes for her wand, in the middle of her search she heard Malfoy clear his trough to get her attention. She looked up slowly, only to find that he was holding her wand between two fingers waving it back and forth.   
  
"Looking for this," He laughed slightly as she turned as white as snow. Putting a wand in each his hand, he pointed both at her. "Now, back away from the door and sit on the bed." She obeyed him, taking slow and steady steps, never tearing her eyes from his. When she got to the bed she set down very slowly, she watched him lick his lips and his eyes became full of lust and want.   
  
" Good," he said very satisfied with the semi control he had over her at the moment. "Now take off you cloak, slowly." His last word came out very seductively. Hermione didn't move, but stared at him with eyes full of hate. Malfoy sensed her indifference and quickly jumped right on it.  
  
"Now, mud blood!!!" He roared again raising both wands to her. Hermione jumped at the sudden change in his voice and quickly began to remove her robes. Malfoy stepped forward and grabbed her hands caressing them softly.  
  
"Slowly." he said barely above a whisper. He stood up and stoked the side of her face on the way up. She pulled away from him touch causing him to growl at her. Hermione slowly removed her robes, while Malfoy watched with grow anticipation.  
  
"Good girl, now take that shirt off for me." She complied with his demand, but refused to look at him.   
  
"Nice," He said feeling his arousal grow with ever move she made. "Take off the bra." Hermione turned her head to him quickly not believing what she had just heard.  
  
" No Way!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Do it!!" He screamed back.  
  
" No." she said crossing her arms across her chest. Malfoy quickly got tired for her ass like attitude, and pointed the wands at her again. "Do it."  
  
" You want you use them."  
  
"Oh, you think so?" he mumbled another spell, that forced Hermione down on to his bed. She tried to move, but was held down by the spell. Malfoy claimed on top of her and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, while she squirmed under him. When he wouldn't let up Hermione began to scream at the top of her lungs. Malfoy shoot up slapping her across the face  
  
"Be Quite." He picked up his wand while covering her mouth. He mumbled a spell and smiled down at her.  
  
"Now no one can hear you scream, which I might add is a good thing, considering you'll be screaming my name in a few minutes anyway. Well at lease you'll putting that loud mouth to good use." Hermione bit down hard on his hand, making his drop his wand. Hermione tried to get up, so that she could retrieve it, but she was still held down by his spell.  
  
"You bitch, that hurt!" He yelled, while holding his hand.  
  
"It was supposed to you jack ass. Now take this spell off me, NOW!!!" She demanded.  
  
"No, I don't think I will. I think I'll just keep right where you are, besides, your only making me harder when you yell at me. That has always turned me on." He licked her face, while taking off his robes.   
  
"If I had my wand I would ha……………" Malfoy cut her off.  
  
"But you don't do you?" He reached behind her and unclasped her bra freeing her breast from their confinements. He looked down at the hungrily, and as if it was a piece of meat her when down and bit down on her nipple. Her back arched against him as a wave of pleasure and pain shoot up her spine. Malfoy smiled at the reaction he received.   
  
"I see your not such a wet blanket anyway." He said smirking at her. Hermione was furious that her body betrayed her and responded to his ministration. She began to rack her brain for a way out of this when suddenly an idea popped into her head.  
  
" Malfoy," she said sounding very defeated.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It looks like my body wanted this more then I do so I guess I have on choice, since I'm out numbered."  
  
"Really?" he said totally taken aback. "I mean of course." He lend down to her stopping to take in her smell, then he claimed her lips in his own. Hermione didn't respond right away, but then she remember her plan and began to kiss him back. He deepened the kiss by prying her mouth open with his tongue. Hermione mind began to race with mixed emotions and feeling. 'Hey, he's not that bad of a kisser, what am I talking about, I need to put my plan into action.' She said to herself. Malfoy began to slid his hands down her sides down to her thighs. He slowly began to come back up, but brought her skirt with them. He then moved his hands towards her inner tights spreading them. He slowly began to stroke her womanhood, causing her to gasps in agonizing pleasure. He again smiled at the responds her body gave him. He again stroked her, receiving another lovely respond. He slowly pushed aside her underwear and began to play with her core. She felt herself start to move with the motion of his hand. She began to moan as she felt herself getting closer to the top, when suddenly she felt herself fall over her peak. Malfoy felt her muscles pulsate around his fingers. She arched into him letting her orgasm run it's course. When she recovered she quickly kissed Malfoy's lips.  
  
"You know," breaking the kiss "I can't return the favor it I can't move." She said very seductive. He got the hint and took the spell off her. She set up and began to kiss him very passionately. She was as caught up in the kiss she forgot what she was supposed to be doing. She opened her eyes and saw that he still had his wand in his hand. She slowly moved her hands down his arms, she tried to grab the wand out of his hand, but he forced her back down before she could. Hermione grabbed his erection, causing him to squeezed his eyes shut and drop the wand. She began to move her hand up and down his manhood, all while she was reaching for the wand . She grabbed the wand off the floor when he was near. She slowly brought the wand to his face, when she suddenly moved her hand and spear her legs, ripping off her panties. He trust into her causing her to drop the wand in her hand. Her body was so caught up in the sensations Malfoy was making her feel that she lost all common sense and didn't realize what was happening. As he began to thrust inside of her all thought of a plan and escape was soon forgotten.   
  
She woke up the next morning in her bed with her wand on her side table. She knew she dreamed what happened last night, but maybe she didn't. Maybe she always liked Malfoy in a twisted way, but she quickly waved it off and got ready for classes. She, Ron, and Harry were walking to their potions class when Malfoy walked pass them. His and Hermione's eyes meet, he licked his lips and smiled at her and kept walking. Hermione stopped right in her tracks and knew that last night was no dream. She just couldn't believe that her and Malfoy had sex, and she enjoyed it. Ron ran right into the back of her causing him to drop all his stuff.   
  
"Hey, why the hell did you break like that, you at lease could have warned me. I mean damn Hermione I got a good stride going and you just go and stop like your brain shut down or something. Hey are you listening to me, don't tell me I'm speaking for no reason, wasting breath for when I might really need it. Well fine don't listen to me." Ron finished and folded his armed angrily. Harry laughed at Ron's antics, he turned to look at Hermione who looked to be in a trance.  
  
"Hey, Hemione?" He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hello, Hermione."   
  
"Unbelievable." She said smiling slightly.   
  
"What?" Both Ron and Harry said in unisons.  
  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking about what can happen if you get caught up."  
  
"What?" they both said together again.  
  
"Oh, nothing, come on were going to be late for potions." She walked away looking some what different to them, they gave each other confused looks.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked as the followed behind her.  
  
"I have no idea and I have a feeling were never going to know either."


End file.
